Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is a children's TV series on Disney Channel. It is about Mickey Mouse and his friends who live in a clubhouse and need help. It first premiered on Playhouse Disney on May 5, 2006 and ended on Disney Junior on November 6, 2016. Description The show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is about Mickey Mouse and his friends who live in a clubhouse and have everyday problems. History Origin of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2001-2006) The origin of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse goes back to 2001, with the classic Disney Channel series House of Mouse. Back then, Disney Channel was all about what it was named for and about Mickey Mouse. At the time Playhouse Disney was working on a show for little kids starring Mickey Mouse and his friends who would solve problems in a clubhouse (similar to that of Dora the Explorer but with Mickey characters). As inspired by the popularity of their old shows The Book of Pooh and Rolie Polie Olie back in 2001, Playhouse Disney wanted to create a similar concept of those shows but with other famous Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Original popularity (2006-2016) On May 5, 2006, the show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse first premiered on Playhouse Disney channel. The first episode was called Daisy Bo Peep. It was about Daisy Duck who lost 10 sheep from Little Bo Peep and she can't find them. The sheep were all over the clubhouse, (ex: in the closet, under the bed, in the garage, etc.), and Mickey and his friends go and find all 10 sheep before the show ends. Mickey Mouse after the Clubhouse (2016-2017) On November 6, 2016, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was cancelled from Disney Junior and poor old Mickey wanted a retirement and a new life, so he decided that he would continue the Clubhouse while Disney was working on a new show called Mickey and the Roadster Racers. The new show premiered on January 15, 2017 on Disney Junior and marked the possible end of Mickey Mouse's entire career after this show and would help Mickey deal with his abandonment from Disney Channel as he got older. Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) Main article: Mickey and the Roadster Racers On January 15, 2017, Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered on Disney Junior and gave Mickey Mouse a possible comeback to Disney Channel after his brief retirement and possible revival of his entire career as the show continues to give new life to Mickey Mouse as well as to make children and adults of all ages happy forever. As of 2019, Mickey and the Roadster Racers is now up to its third season and has over 40 episodes. Mickey's retirement (Coming 2022) Coming February 2022 Legends Coming Soon Criticism Mickey Mouse Clubhouse has often been criticized by some parents and older kids; however, it was also pleased by some 4 year old kids who actually liked Mickey Mouse. Although most 4 year old kids wouldn't know who Mickey truly was, it is believed to be a good thing that the young age group likes an old friend. Unfortunately, there is one thing that is bad because Mickey Mouse was made for all ages. The bad thing is that the show is aimed at little 4 year old kids. Many parents have requested that Mickey Mouse Clubhouse should be a show for all ages, and not just for young children! Decline Mickey Mouse Clubhouse has been going through decline ever since 2009, when the popularity of the classic Disney Channel characters went downhill after Hannah Montana's complete sexiness. In 2009, many children began to turn away from their childhood and move on to TV shows about teenage girls keeping secrets on Disney Channel. Trivia *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' was originally on Playhouse Disney, until it became Disney Junior. *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' is rated TV-Y. See also *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dora the Explorer *Sesame Street *Doc McStuffins *Phineas and Ferb *Sofia the First *Disney Junior * The End © 2015 Iannielli Legend